


【古辉衍生】以命抵命（CP：井程井）

by Assassin_Luo



Category: Line Walker 2, 使徒行者2:谍影行动
Genre: M/M, 双战损
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Luo/pseuds/Assassin_Luo
Summary: 如果井程二人在西班牙决战时逃脱了组织追捕，接下来会发生什么呢？





	【古辉衍生】以命抵命（CP：井程井）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninawan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninawan/gifts).

> ☆本文是《使徒行者2：谍影行动》的同人，CP为井程，井进贤X程滔。  
☆PWP，双战损，虽然没有搞到最后一步，但我觉得他们比最后一步还深入。  
☆无法表达出他们十分之一的好。  
☆相比起以往，这次产粮算是坐火箭的速度了。  
☆送给@MRT 投桃报李的一点小菜，谢谢她的投喂、期待和鼓励。

写个文最大的障碍竟然是语言，我太难了。  
一个放在最前面的粤语对照表。个别句子没有列入：

丢，畀埋条命你啊。（靠！我命给你啊。）  
子弹等阵先再攞。（子弹回头再取吧。）  
左边肋骨下边，不过冇穿，仲擦亲左条腰……有一飞打空埋。（左边肋下，没打穿，还有腰上擦到了……还有一发打空。）  
我瞓咗几耐？（我昏迷了多久？）  
就咁……比起摞子弹，我有个更攞命嘅问题。（我觉得……比起取子弹，有个更紧要的问题。）  
我有啲眼瞓。（我有点困。）  
你千祈唔好瞓啊。（你千万不能睡。）  
井sir，搞下笑姐。（井sir，讲个笑话嘛。）  
老廉嗰边嘅执行处亚头你认唔认得？（ICAC那边的执行处首席调查主任，你认不认得？）  
距来差馆照黄文彬肺嘅时候见过几面，生得几似你添，好杀下架，总之唔係啲乜善男顺女啦。喂，你地唔会係兄弟蛤嘛？（他来警局查黄文彬的时候见过两面，长得还有点像你，气场很足的，也是个黑面神。哇，你们不会是兄弟吧？）  
边来咁多兄弟啊。（我兄弟是你啊。）  
呢个陆志廉，宜家就係威係势咁，当初啱入廉署嘅时候都唔知几咁唔情愿。（这个陆志廉，你不要看他现在是个大佬，刚刚进廉署的时候很不情愿的。）  
……噉距当初点解咁唔情愿？（……他为什么不情愿啊？）  
衰人人都叫距陆sir囖。（因为大家都叫他陆sir咯。）  
你好笑过距哈哈哈……（你比他好笑哈哈哈……）  
如果一过唔为意咁过左去，算唔算马上疯……（这要是一不留神过去了，算不算马上疯啊……）  
噉就真系神主牌都识郁囖。（这可真是，撞大运了。）  
你唔好咁做添啊。（你别这样做。）  
我想咁做。（我想这样做。）  
你做乜啊？你乜料我唔知乜。（你做什么？几斤几两又不是没看过。）  
嗰阵时你睇到啲乜？（那时候看出什么了？）  
你呢支强心针有料到。（你这强心药够劲。）  
啲黑衫打起架来冇人性噶嘛。（黑衣人打架不按套路。）  
係SDU。（是特种部队。）  
上面昅住架。（警署里审查很严格的。）  
你去同骆sir讲你要同个变咗节嘅差佬住埋一起，你估距会唔会一枪打爆我个头啊哪？（你去跟骆处长说你要和个黑警住一起，你说他会不会拿枪来爆我头啊？）  
我做嘢不嬲都係咁过界嘅啦，咪畀距习惯下囖。（反正我办事常出格咯，让他多习惯习惯吧。）

程滔这些年为了挖出组织找回奀仔，可谓殚精竭虑机关算尽，现在组织挖出来了，奀仔也找回来了，只是没想过自己可能会死在西班牙。

他拽着井进贤在逼仄的小巷里狂奔，后者右手拿着枪，不停警戒身后的小路；左手软绵绵地垂着，肩膀上还有个血洞，血液顺着他的臂膀从衬衣里渗出来，又沿着指尖滴了一路，已经凝结得差不多了。

程滔不敢碰他脱臼的左臂，只能连拖带拉地扯着他的腰，没头苍蝇一样推开各种杂物，左冲右突地穿过各种破旧的门，心里只有一个念头：绝对不能停下。

好在奔牛节期间万人空巷，当地人都去参加奔牛活动了，远离赛道的羊肠小道上连只走地鸡都看不到，没有更多扰乱判断的意外会出现。身后的追兵越来越少，他们很快就在新的拐弯处甩掉最后一个黑衣人。

程滔一边走，一边问身后：“你点啊？”

井进贤半天没答话，程滔回头一看，井sir黑着一张脸，唇色泛着灰白，正在皱着眉心默默摇头。

程滔咬了咬牙，现在最明智的策略是尽快离开这个地区和当地特种部队汇合，但以井进贤的失血量显然经受不住更多跋涉。

他环顾四周，找到两间房门挨着的屋子，两脚踹开，把井进贤塞进了其中一个堆满杂物看起来像是仓库的房间，又冲进另一间屋子，用带血的手拧开里屋的门把手，最后退回大门口，把门虚虚掩着，不忘用鞋底把落在仓库附近地上的血迹蹭掉。

“我已经update咗我哋嘅位置，救援会稳到我哋噶啦。”程滔走进屋的时候，井进贤已经用不知道哪里摸来的铁丝挑开一个储物柜，从里面搜刮出几件衬衣和工装来，正坐在茶几上翻捡。

程滔放下枪，替井进贤脱了衣服，站在他身后一手按住左肩，一手提着小臂，“忍下添。”

还不等井进贤答应，他一个用力就把手里的骨头接回去了。

“丢，畀埋条命你啊。”井进贤疼出一头虚汗倒进程滔怀里，后者抓过柜子里找来的衬衫三两下撕成布条，干脆利索地结成长长一根。

“我嘅姐係你嘅，你嘅姐係我嘅。”

他扶起井进贤，绕到面前仔细查看那个枪眼，大概因为留在肩膀里的子弹堵住了血管，血已经干了一半，但刚刚给手臂复位时又有些崩裂。情况虽然很糟，但至少没有走到绝路。

“揿住。”程滔从衬衣上撕出一块布，来回叠了几次，方方正正按在伤口上，“子弹等阵先再攞。”

井进贤用右手扶住布块，由着程滔把布条缠到他胸口，很快就做好一个简易的三角固定带。

这套动作程滔非常熟悉，他做卧底那几年在自己身上重复过很多次，有时候是假的装装样子，有时候是真的吃枪子。他不想去想井进贤又做过多少次这样的工作。

井进贤抽了这几十秒的空档去观察。程滔机警，他以前多看一眼都怕被发现端倪，更不要说这样近距离地仰视这个人。他的肩膀因为疼痛而轻微痉挛，程滔的注意力都放在他的伤口上，嘴唇紧抿，乌黑的眼睛专注在手里的破烂布条，一圈又一圈，环抱住他又轻轻离开，来来去去，若即若离。

等到程滔神情自若地顶着他的视线做完所有工作，远处像是看着监控一样响起一阵脚步声。

井进贤立刻抄起血衣塞进杂物缝隙里，程滔一手把用剩的碎布揣进怀里，另一手勾住两人的枪，扶起井进贤躲进了储物柜。

关门落锁没多久，外面传来人群的声音。没有对话，只有逼近的脚步，还有木门发出的轻微响动。

柜子不大，只够两个男人勉强转身而已。井进贤被程滔按住胸口挤在角落里，他争不过对方，只能抓着胸口那只手僵住不动。他们屏息听着，外面的人在门口站了几秒，然后是径直朝储物柜走来的声音，紧接着柜门被拉动了。

金属碰撞发出近在咫尺的噪音，程滔握住手里的枪，指尖在扳机上压得发白，随时准备出手。

柜子打不开，对方停下了手。

一秒，两秒，三秒。他们听见细小的招呼声，大概是来自黑衣人的耳机，然后就是急促的脚步声，那人迅速远离了柜子。

程滔缓缓吐出一口气，他赌赢了。井进贤用拇指摩挲着他的手背，他们都知道他的心跳有多快。

变故就在一瞬间。

狭小的柜子突然爆发出三声巨响，井进贤有一瞬间不明白发生了什么，只知道抵着他的手突然脱力，而他所能做的一切只有接住靠到他身上的重量。他死死拽住程滔往下打滑的身体揽在怀中，枪声在头颅里引起蜂鸣，他睁大眼睛瞪着黑暗的缝隙中透进来的那一点点光亮，张了张嘴却无法发出声音。恐慌像条巨大的蛇，从他的双手蚕食到胃部，又缠绕住他的心肺和脖子，让他恶心想吐，让他呼吸困难，让他浑身颤抖，让他不知道接下来该干什么。

也许过了十秒，或者是十分钟，井进贤不知道子弹打中了哪里，抖得停不下来的手也无法感觉到心跳，他抬手去触碰程滔的脸，怀里的人没有给出回应。铁锈味弥漫在狭小的空间里，他用力抱起程滔，把额头抵在他的眉心。

“……奀仔……”微弱的气声在耳边响起，程滔醒了。

这声音像是一道指令，井进贤的眼泪立刻掉下来，他才发现自己有多恐惧。

“阿Dee……”

程滔的脸上蹭了泪痕，终于清醒不少，“奀仔……我冇事，冇事……冇……咁严重。”

井进贤用手抚摸他的脸，血迹在他脸上抹得横七竖八，但黑暗中谁也看不见。他们鼻息交错，中间隔着生死一线的稀薄空气。井进贤轻轻贴着他的脸颊嘴角落下一吻，他没有解释，程滔也没有发问。

“边度舐嘢？”井进贤就着肌肤相贴的姿势问。

程滔扶着他的脖子，把下巴架在他的锁骨上，“左边肋骨下边，不过冇穿，仲擦亲左条腰……有一飞打空埋。”

看起来并不致命，但也不乐观。

“定喔，死唔去……”程滔轻轻拍他。混地下的人每次行动多半都有些朝不保夕的意味，可程滔总是很明白自己和那些亡命徒的区别，他会找到奀仔，会回到光明中去。这念头让他惜命。

井进贤没理他，“要将粒子弹摞出来。”

但他们都清楚，黑衣人刚刚离开，现在并不是出去的好时机。如果可以，他们最好能就在这里待到被救援部队找到。

“我瞓咗几耐？”

井进贤愣了一下，他不知道。刚刚那段时间，他觉得自己把一辈子都过完了，仿佛是他自己死去又活过来的感觉，就连Emma死在他面前时也没有过。而现在，他怀里抱着程滔，活的程滔，伴随着彼此的心跳和呼吸，时间就又开始流动。

沉默给了程滔答案，他动了动腿，井进贤才发现自己把程滔抱得太紧，以至于左肩的伤口大概又裂开了，但他打定主意不放手。

“就咁……比起摞子弹，我有个更攞命嘅问题。”程滔又说，“我有啲眼瞓。”

井进贤心里一沉。这是失血之后心功能减弱的症状，他们急需一记强心药。

“你千祈唔好瞓啊。”

“我唔会瞓。”程滔在他肩窝里点头，“井sir，搞下笑姐。”

井进贤想了想，“老廉嗰边嘅执行处亚头你认唔认得？”

程滔想了一会儿，“係唔係叫陆志廉？”

“嗯。”

“距来差馆照黄文彬肺嘅时候见过几面，生得几似你添，好杀下架，总之唔係啲乜善男顺女啦。喂，你地唔会係兄弟蛤嘛？”

“边来咁多兄弟啊。”井进贤的声音里有笑意，“呢个陆志廉，宜家就係威係势咁，当初啱入廉署嘅时候都唔知几咁唔情愿。”

程滔突然哼笑起来。大概是想象了一下这个永远板着脸的保安部上司努力讲笑话的样子，程滔都不在乎他在说什么了。

“你做乜，我都未开始讲嘢。”

“你继续，你继续。”程滔笑完了又有点恹恹地，“……噉距当初点解咁唔情愿？”

“衰人人都叫距陆sir囖。”

“……”程滔等了一会儿，“之后咧？”

“讲完啦。”

“你……”程滔有点脱力，又小声笑起来，“你好笑过距哈哈哈……”

笑着笑着程滔又有往下滑的趋势，井进贤紧张极了，他把程滔往后推，让他慢慢背靠柜壁，一边不停地喊：“阿Dee，阿Dee。”

程滔的白衬衣已经湿了一片，井进贤用手在他身上摸索，想找到那个肋下的伤口。程滔发出一声短促的痛吟，又清醒一些，“井sir，你信唔信我告你非礼啊啦。”

也不知井进贤是不是由此受到了启发，他忽然凑近程滔，像蜻蜓点水一般亲吻他的嘴唇。程滔没有动，他的头靠在金属背板上，冰凉又坚硬的触感让他知道自己是清醒的，但唇上温热又柔软的气息却美好得让他以为自己已经出现濒死幻觉。

黑暗之中，程滔感觉到井进贤放过了他肋下的伤口，那只握惯了枪的手顺着腰腹慢慢往下，隔着裤子握住了他的要害。

程滔多少明白了井进贤的打算，只是不知道这一记强心针是会救他的命还是要他的命。他不着边际地想，如果一过唔为意咁过左去，算唔算马上疯……但身体比脑子想得清楚得多，一想到要和他在这柜子里做这种事的人是井进贤，他已经硬了。

井进贤摸着那鼓出来的一块，另一只手已经去解他的皮带。金属卡扣撞在一起发出细碎的脆响，三两下就连着裤子落到地上。他用右手撑在程滔耳边，左手沿着内裤的边缘探进去，勾了一下他的小兄弟，然后手指抚过顶端，手掌包裹住全部。

他听见程滔吞咽的声音，于是又去亲吻他。

程滔想伸出双手摸他的脸，才发现自己的右手还抄着枪。于是他用左手去抚摸井进贤，回吻他，舌尖浅浅探出来划过他的唇。这无声的示好给了井进贤莫大鼓励，他把程滔压在柜子上，进一步撬开他的牙关，用舌头去寻找他的舌头，舔过他的牙根和上颚，用急促的呼吸诉说着。

这回换成程滔无力推拒，他有些想要溺死在这热望中，又被下身一下一下的妥帖刺激得格外亢奋。他微微挺身去配合井进贤的撸动，腰上的擦伤被他完全忽略，所有的注意力都放在了面前这个人的一举一动上。

井进贤长长地吻过他，双唇恋恋不舍地停留在他脸上，又细细密密地蹭过嘴角和脸颊、下颌和颈项，他还想吻他的颧骨，还有他的鼻尖和双眼、眉心和额头……

程滔温热的鼻息擦过他的眼睑，手指插进井进贤浓密的黑发里，由着井进贤的唇舌在他锁骨上打转。

储物柜狭小的空间让温度骤然升高，外面透进来的丝丝光亮里还飘着些细小的灰尘，程滔眯起眼睛去看，又被他呼出的气息吹乱。

目前为止他还没有咳血的征兆，呼吸顺畅，看来肺部应该是没有受伤，这一枪避过了脏器。程滔想，噉就真系神主牌都识郁囖。

井进贤像是察觉到他的走神，握着他的要害狠狠撸了两下，引出一声微不可闻的呻吟。他慢慢蹲下身子，抬头往程滔眼睛的位置看了一眼，只看到一片昏暗。

程滔立刻反应过来，他伸手拽了一把井进贤的衣服，“你唔好咁做添啊。”

井进贤握着那只手含混道：“我想咁做。”

程滔感觉到自己的下体一凉就被最极致的温柔含住了。

井进贤从没给人做过这样的活计，他试探着含住顶端，小心翼翼避开牙齿，像是品尝一般，轻舔丝绒。

“喂！”程滔攥紧他的衣服，说不清是想推还是想拉。

井进贤不为所动，用舌尖去吮舔那个小孔，用双唇裹住它上下摩挲。他试探着往喉咙里去，但显然并不适应，只得退出来些继续用舌头勾勒那东西的形状，他能感觉到舌尖抵着的血管突突直跳。

程滔僵直着身体，用最后的意志力告诉自己不要轻举妄动，一边又为这极度舒适的服务心猿意马，硬得发痛。井进贤腾挪着换了一个跪姿，用手扶着底端，指尖悄悄挑逗起下面的囊袋，一揉一捻地让程滔有些腿软。

“奀仔……”储物柜中充斥着他的喘息和呢喃，夹杂着隐秘的水声。他的意识飘起来，在囹圄中挣扎碰撞，想要融入面前这个人的身体又不得章法。黑暗变得狭窄又无边无际，窄到只容得下他的渴望和他渴望着的这个人，又无限延伸出去，仿佛整个世界都只剩下他们两人，无处安放的炙热感情满溢出来，绵密地包裹住他们，融进这片黑暗里。

井进贤吐出嘴里的东西，又在侧面细碎地吻着，最后对着顶端吮得程滔发出一声变了调的低吟。

程滔迅速用左手卡住他的颌骨硬是让他把嘴张开，井进贤有些不满，他一边用手去帮程滔纾解，一边拉住脸上那只手，“发生乜事？”

“你起身。”程滔闷闷地说，他的意识还有一半沉浸在差点射出来的高峰里。

井进贤停了一秒，还是站起来了，随后感觉到程滔的左手顺着脸颊摸下去，隔着衣服划过胸口和腹肌，直接开始解他的皮带。

井进贤就站着任人摆布，左手还在一刻不停地安慰程滔的小兄弟，右手已经攀到肩头，有一搭没一搭地用拇指去磨蹭他肩颈露出的一小片皮肤。程滔专心在手里的活，摸黑单手卸别人皮带他竟然还挺麻利，等到两个人都挺着下半身赤诚相对，程滔用手扶着井进贤的东西，都不用怎么碰就能感觉到它在手心里跳动两下。

程滔凭着影影绰绰的一点光亮判断出井进贤低了头想看，“你做乜啊？你乜料我唔知乜。”

井进贤想起他们小时候在孤儿院，也因为男孩子之间打打闹闹地去扒过对方裤子。那时候两个人都皮得和猴似的，从光着屁股打架到钻一床被子睡觉都做过，也从没想过以后会有这样一天。

他噗嗤一声笑出来，“嗰阵时你睇到啲乜？”

说着，井进贤靠过去和程滔的小兄弟打招呼，合着程滔的手上下撸动起来。

“唔……”程滔发出一声绵长的喟叹，探头去断断续续吻他的唇，“睇出……你衡桃花运……”

“噉都畀你……睇得出来……”

他们唇舌交缠，说话倒显得有些多余。井进贤尽可能贴到程滔身上，耸动腰腹在两人的手里反复磨蹭，他们手上湿漉漉的，也不知是顶端冒出的前液还是身上激出的汗水。两把上了膛的枪靠在一处来来回回，混着滚烫的体温时刻准备走火。

程滔右手一直扣着的枪磕在柜壁上发出“咚”的一声，两人不约而同地停下动作，一时之间只有近在眉睫的纷乱呼吸声交错在黑暗中。

空气里混杂着血和汗的味道，也许还有些程sir出发前抹的须后水的味道。井进贤生出些错觉来，他扑在程滔身上，就像是覆盖住阿Dee的全部，保护他、包裹他、吞掉他，让他远离一切危险和伤害，汲取他的全部，也把全部拱手献出给他。

外面的纷扰绕道而行，没有人知道他们在这样一个世界的角落里相濡以沫抵死交缠，将彼此的心脏和命运在暗中交付。

“阿Dee……”井进贤叫程滔的名字。

“我係度。”程滔吻他，又重新带着他的手上下撸动起来。

“你唔准死。”

“放心……”程滔喘着气，“你呢支强心针有料到。”

“我嘅姐係你嘅，你嘅姐係我嘅。你冇嘅……”井进贤低下头去，“我都冇。”

他不再说话，专心去伺候他们的小兄弟。他的左肩一跳一跳地抽痛，但这刺激根本比不上快感的十分之一。

手里的动作越来越快，气温急剧升高，硬邦邦的枪管彼此宣战，程滔被逼得眼前飚出火星四溅的白光，他们互相射进了彼此的手心。他的手指发麻，眼前有些雪花，肩颈上被井进贤放枪时狠狠咬了一口，浑身上下湿得像从水里捞出来的。

井进贤歇了一会儿，捡了程滔带进柜子的碎布给彼此粗粗清理一番，又原样帮程滔把裤子穿好。

高潮过后的余韵让储物柜里留下一股膻腥味，这般狼藉显然不能让他们继续在柜子里待到救援部队抵达。

他们贴着柜子听了听，确定没有其它动静，慢慢拧开了柜门的锁片。骤然见光让他们好一阵适应，程滔举着那把手枪走出去，确认环境安全之后一屁股坐在了茶几上。在柜子里站了不知多久，他的脚又麻又软，坐下之后一时半刻根本站不起来。

井进贤跟着走出来，他也有些失血，但他的伤口好歹做过点处理。他一把撑住往后倒的程滔，起先还紧张了一瞬，接着就发现他的阿Dee只是虚脱，立刻放下心来。

他慢慢把程滔安顿在茶几上躺平，然后在等待救援部队期间帮程滔的伤口做了应急处理，还草草收拾了地上的血迹，至于那些沾了他们体液的碎布则被他找了个汽油桶塞进去。

程滔抬手摸了摸自己的脖子，上面实打实留下一串牙印，“你叫我点同骆sir交代啊……”

“啲黑衫打起架来冇人性噶嘛。”

“大佬，距地一个二个全部戴口罩噶喔。”

“Demon冇戴啊。”

程滔偏头去看靠着茶几坐在地上的井进贤，后者一本正经地看回来了，“嗰个扑街颠噶嘛……”

“係囖，颠噶嘛。”井sir无赖到底。

程滔眼皮一跳，无言以对。

他们一躺一坐地静静等着，直到远处传来很多人的脚步声。井进贤爬起来伏到门口观察了一会儿，“係SDU。”

他回头去看躺在茶几上的程滔，后者那双黑油油的眼睛带着笑意，眼角的纹路里仿佛夹着喜悦的。

“返去之后，无论个处分係点，”程滔顿了一下，“我地都一起住？”

井进贤没想到他这时候会提这事，“上面昅住架。”

程滔挑了眉头看他。

“你去同骆sir讲你要同个变咗节嘅差佬住埋一起，你估距会唔会一枪打爆我个头啊哪？”

程滔的笑声伴随着特种部队的抵达，“我做嘢不嬲都係咁过界嘅啦，咪畀距习惯下囖。”

－END－  
2019年9月3日星期二 2：02


End file.
